J'ai provoqué l'Apocalypse
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Dean est mort... Castiel est prêt à tout pour ramener son ami à la vie. Prêt à tout, même à faire sombrer le Monde dans le chaos.


**J'ai provoqué l'Apocalypse... **

_Voici un petit OS qui, au début, semble déprimant..._

_Mais tout rentre dans l'ordre par une façon particulière._

_Je tiens à préciser que j'ai commencé cette histoire fin décembre et que, par rapport aux éventements actuels, cet OS semble fort approprié. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

_(Désolé pour les fautes restantes...)_

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

**_..._**

Je m'appelle Castiel et je suis un ange du Seigneur. Enfin, j'étais... Techniquement, je le suis toujours vu que Crowley a volé la Grâce de ma sœur pour me la donner afin de sauver Dean. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens raconter mon histoire. Non, je voulais vous expliquer comment j'ai provoqué la fin du Monde...

**…**

Tout a commencé un jour normal, nous étions tous les trois au bunker. Les Winchester avaient besoin de mon aide pour une enquête complexe. Évidemment, ce fut avec joie que je rejoignis mes amis pour les aider. J'ai pu rester avec eux plus longtemps que prévu pour terminer la chasse. Et ce fut à la fin de cette affaire que les choses ont dérapé...

Je n'avais pourtant pas quitté Dean des yeux durant toute la bataille. Nous luttions contre un loup-garou, ces créatures-là sont plutôt violentes. Mes pouvoirs ne sont plus aussi grands qu'avant. Je n'ai plus d'ailes et je suis obligé d'utiliser les véhicules humains pour me déplacer. Mes capacités à guérir mes protégés ont disparu et je ne sers pratiquement à rien pour les chasseurs. Je tenais cependant à leur prêter main forte. Hélas, ce soir-là, perdu dans le Kansas non loin du bunker, le loup-garou a eu Dean. Il a fallu que je cligne des yeux quelques secondes pour que la créature blesse cruellement le frère à l'abdomen. De rage et de désespoir, j'ai tué le monstre.

Désemparé, Sam se rua sur son frère étendu sur le sol déjà tâché de sang. À mon tour, je courus vers mon ami et m'accroupis à ses côtés.

- Dean ! Mon Dieu, Dean !

Étonnamment, il se mit à sourire en plaquant sa main contre son ventre.

- Relaxe, Cass. Sammy, aide-moi à rentrer au bunker.

- Quoi ? Mais Dean, tu dois aller à l'hôpital ! Cass, prends le volant, je vais aider cette tête de mule.

Alors que le frère allait riposter, j'agrippais avidement les clefs pour démarrer l'Impala.

**…**

Je stressais énormément. Dean agonisait sur la banquette arrière pendant que Sam tentait de le soigner du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Je serrais le volant de toutes mes forces tellement l'angoisse me gagnait. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je n'en pouvais plus, je jetais des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur toutes les cinq secondes. J'entendis mes amis communiquer entre eux, quelques paroles qui me firent très mal.

- Dean ! Dean, t'as pas intérêt de mourir !

L'aîné clignait des yeux pour essayer de rester éveiller, il murmura entre deux souffles.

- Sammy... Fais-moi la promesse que cette fois, tu ne feras rien pour me ramener...

- Dean !

- Non, promets-le-moi. Ne torture pas de démon, ne fait pas de pacte avec eux, ne va pas au Paradis pour me chercher... Ou en Enfer. J'sais pas où je vais atterrir...

- La ferme ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !

Après ça, il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence. Comme Dean ne grondait plus son petit frère, je demandai.

- Sam ! Comment va-t-il ?!

Je vis sa mine décomposée et ses mains rouges recouvertes du sang de son frère.

- Il a perdu connaissance... On arrive bientôt ?

- Je... Non, je roule aussi vite que je le peux !

C'était vrai, je filais à toute vitesse sur la route, en priant Père en sachant très bien que ce dernier ne m'écoutait pas. Au fond, je savais ce qui allait arriver et je préparais déjà un plan pour réparer ce futur désastreux.

**…**

- CASS ! CASS ! Arrête la voiture !

Mon cœur s'arrêta au moment où je me garai à toute vitesse sur le bas-côté. À peine le moteur coupé, je sautai de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte arrière. La tête de Sam m'informa de l'abomination qui venait de se produire. Dean était allongé sur la banquette, la plaie ouverte, les yeux clos comme s'il dormait. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds, mes genoux tombèrent à terre. Ma respiration se coupa, j'avais envie de hurler, de tuer, de prier Père de sauver une dernière fois mon ami. Comment en étions-nous arrivé là ? Pourquoi ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ! Les fins du Monde à répétition, le Purgatoire, l'Enfer, les anges, les démons et j'en passe. Pourquoi Dieu le rappelait alors que tout commencé à rentrer dans l'ordre ?

**…**

Nous amenions le corps de Dean au bunker en l'allongeant sur son lit. Je voyais bien que Sam était triste, dévasté même. Il n'y a pas quelques mois de ça, son frère se trouvait dans cette même position en étant mort. Et cette fois-ci, la marque de Caïn n'allait pas le ramener à la vie en tant que démon. Non, cette fois-ci, Dean était belle et bien mort.

Je me sentais... Vide. Mort de l'intérieur. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait arraché la moitié de mon cœur. Comme si une moitié de moi venait de quitter mon corps. Sam rongeait son frein. Je ne savais pas s'il allait fondre en larmes ou crier. Apparemment, mon visage n'avait pas non plus fière allure puisque le cadet se tourna vers moi avec une mine préoccupée.

- Cass... Je suis désolé... Tu... Enfin, je vais lui donner des funérailles de chasseur. Tu veux rester ?

Cette fois, ce fut la colère qui s'empara de moi. Un peu sèchement, je l'avoue, je répondis à mon ami.

- Non.

D'abord choqué, il reprit ses esprits en questionnant.

- O-Ok... Je comprends. Si tu ne veux pas être présent, il n'y a pas de souci.

Déterminé, je me tournai vers le Winchester.

- Non. Dean n'est pas mort.

- Cass... Je sais que c'est dur, mais...

- Non, Sam ! Dean ne peut pas mourir ! Il ne peut pas, il n'en a pas le droit ! Je suis son gardien et je vais le sauver.

Cette fois, le chasseur paniqua.

- Quoi ? Non ! Cass, si tu te sacrifies encore pour lui, il va te tuer !

- Bien. Ça voudra dire qu'il sera vivant, dans ce cas.

Exténué, Sam se passa les mains sur le visage pour éclaircir ses idées.

- Cass... Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi. Pour moi aussi, seulement... L'un de nous meurt chaque année, on commence à être habitué. Mais, sachant le lien que tu as avec mon frère, je...

- Le lien ?

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

- Cass, je vois bien la façon dont tu le regardes... Dean, lui, préfère... Préférait faire comme si de rien n'était...

Je penchai la tête sur le côté en plissant des yeux.

- Sam, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Mais sache une chose : je vais sauver ton frère.

De plus en plus énervé, il gronda.

- Cass ! Non, tu ne peux pas... !

Je perdais trop de temps avec les préventions du chasseur. Je posai deux doigts sur son front et il sombra directement dans le sommeil, à même le sol. Au moins, ce pouvoir marchait encore et tant mieux. Parce que j'étais déterminé et rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis.

**…**

Je fouillais le bunker durant l'heure qui suivit. Attrapant tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour ramener les ingrédients utiles dans le donjon. Avec un morceau de craie, je gribouillais un symbole sur le sol en béton, dispersant des bougies tout autour et un récipient de bronze au milieu. Quelques épices jetées dans le bol et le sort fut prêt. Je me concentrais, mon cœur tambourinait encore dans ma poitrine. Je devais le faire. Je mis le feu à la coupe, une petite explosion suivit d'un nuage de fumée et la personne tant attendue se trouva devant moi.

- _Hello Cassy..._

Le Roi de l'Enfer leva la tête pour y découvrir un piège à démon. Contre toute attente, il sourit quand même en me regardant.

- _Well... _Que puis-je pour toi ?

Retenant mon souffle, je répondis sans tarder.

- Dean est mort.

- Encore ? Mon pauvre, ça devient une routine chez les frangins.

Dépité, je levai les yeux au ciel en expliquant le plus rapidement possible.

- Il ne peut pas mourir. Je dois le ramener.

Cette fois-ci, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ah ? Et tu veux faire un pacte avec le Diable ?

- À ton avis ?

Il me regarda dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, histoire de voir si je bluffais ou pas. Se décidant enfin, il demanda.

- Ok, tu veux que je ressuscite ton petit copain, vu que toi tu n'en a plus le pouvoir et, en échange, tu me donnes quoi ?

- Mon âme.

Mais son rire sadique qui suivit ma révélation, me laissait perplexe. Il s'avança jusqu'à la limite du piège à démon pour me dire.

- Cassy, chéri, l'amour que tu portes à ton humain empêche tes neurones de se connecter. Cass, tu n'as pas d'âme ! Les anges et les démons n'en n'ont pas, tu crois que je ne le sais pas, peut-être ?

Bon, mon plan A venait de tomber à l'eau. Plan B.

- Alors je te donne ma Grâce.

Mais il rit de plus belle, ce qui commençait fortement à m'énerver.

- Cass, c'que t'es nouille, c'est moi qui te l'ai donné ! J'ai volé la Grâce de l'autre emplumé pour que tu puisses sauver Dean. Ça devient une routine ça aussi, d'ailleurs.

Je baissais la tête. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de poser la question suivante, même si je n'aimerai sûrement pas la réponse.

- D'accord Crowley, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ferais tout pour le sauver, alors dis-moi.

Il sourit, fier de lui.

- N'importe quoi, hein ? Dans ce cas, provoque l'Apocalypse.

- Pardon ?

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.

- Cassy... Tu sais comment fonctionne l'Enfer, vu que tu y as fait un petit tour du temps où tu étais mon partenaire. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, j'ai encore envie de te tuer. Mais passons. Tu connais mes gars, les démons de croisement qui ramènent quelques âmes humaines en détresse avec leur pacte à la con. Mon but avec tout ça, c'est de ramener le plus de monde dans mon royaume. Je tourne un peu à vide ces derniers temps, comme tu n'arrêtes pas de sauver le Monde dans mon dos. Bref, l'Apocalypse ça arrangerait bien mes petites affaires. Alors je sais que chez toi, là-haut chez les emplumés, y'a un bouton rouge « Fin des temps », je te demande d'appuyer dessus en échange de Dean.

- Q-Quoi ? Mais il n'y a pas de bouton rou...

- C'est une image, crétin ! Tu reprends le plan de Raphaël et tu me provoques l'Armageddon.

L'espoir commençait sérieusement à me quitter.

- J'ai lutté contre le plan de mon frère ! C'est même pour ça que je me rallié à toi !

Il voulut s'approcher de moi, mais le piège l'y en empêcha. Énervé, il claqua simplement des doigts pour briser mon symbole. Encore fier de lui, il se posta devant moi en expliquant.

- Désolé, j'aurais pu le faire avant, mais je ne voulais pas te froisser. Sauf que, ça me gave là. T'as oublié un symbole sur ton piège. Tu n'es pas encore au niveau pour devenir chasseur, hein. Bon, notre pacte ?

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, histoire de réfléchir. Au fond de moi, je savais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix.

- Tu veux que je fasse sombrer le monde dans le chaos juste pour sauver un humain ?

- T'es long à la détente, toi. Je sais que tu diras oui vu que tu fais toujours tout pour ramener à la vie ce débile de Winchester. Bon, on est d'accord ? Marché conclu ?

À contre-cœur, je répondis.

- Oui. Mais hors de question de sceller ça avec un baiser.

- Dommage pour toi, tu perds quelque chose. Mais bon...

Il sortit alors un parchemin qu'il déroula de tout son long sur le sol. Crowley fit ensuite apparaître une plume dans sa main qu'il me tendit.

- Un autographe ?

Soufflant un coup, je me décidai enfin à signer son maudit pacte. Une fois ma griffe posée, le Roi de l'Enfer rangea consciencieusement son papier, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je t'adore, Cass... Tu es prêt à tuer tout le monde pour sauver ton humain. Tu as même massacré tes frères et sœur pour aider Dean. C'est tellement simple de provoquer la fin du monde, il suffit de s'en prendre à ton petit protégé...

J'avais peur de comprendre ses paroles.

- Q-Quoi ? Est-ce que... ?

- Est-ce que j'ai envoyé un loup-garou mutant dans le seul but de massacrer ton chéri parce que je savais que tu viendras ramper près de moi ? Ouais, possible. N'empêche, mon plan a fonctionné.

- Espèce de...

J'allais me jeter sur lui pour le tuer, mais il s'éclipsa pour réapparaître derrière moi en rétorquant.

- Sache, Castiel, que je suis prêt à tout pour l'Enfer. Comme tu es prêt à tout pour Dean. Nous sommes quittes. Prépare le chaos, je vais ressusciter ton copain.

**…**

J'étais allongé sur le sol froid du bunker. Après avoir provoqué la fin du Monde, l'explosion m'avait catapulté dans le domaine des Winchester. Justement, en parlant d'eux, Sam se penchait au-dessus de moi pour me réveiller.

- CASS !

Il me secouait vivement. Encore groggy, j'ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte que j'étais dans le donjon avec les ingrédients pour appeler Crowley éparpillés le sol. Sam m'aida à me relever. Je tenais difficilement sur mes jambes, je voyais le visage en double de mon ami en train de dire.

- Cass ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Dean vient de se réveiller !

À l'entente de son nom, je repris espoir.

- Dean ? Dean est vivant ?

- Ouais. Et il n'arrête pas de gueuler après moi parce qu'il pense que je l'ai ressuscité. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, il te cherche. Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Voilà, c'était le moment d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Au moment où j'allais répondre, le bunker se mit à trembler. Sam regarda le plafond avant de m'expliquer.

- Depuis que Dean s'est réveillé, ça n'arrête pas. Aux infos, ils disent que c'est la fin du Monde. Les tsunamis, tremblements de terre, la ruine, la famine et tout ça. Il y a même eu un attentat à Paris ! Cass, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je... C'est l'Apocalypse...

Il leva les yeux au ciel en répliquant.

- J'avais compris. Mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas eu de signes avant-coureurs ? Même pas les Cavaliers ! Et puis c'est étrange... Tout a commencé pile au moment où Dean est revenu à la vie...

Je baissais les yeux, mais je sentis que mon ami me regardait d'un mauvais œil. Il s'approcha de moi avec sérieux.

- Cass... C'est lié, pas vrai ? Tu as fait quelque chose ?

- Hum... Je...

Je ne voulais pas mentir au frère. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Au moment où je cherchais une phrase, je vis Dean arriver au donjon. Mon regard croisa le sien. J'étais à la fois soulagé et apeuré.

- Dean !

Il s'approcha de moi tout sourire pour me serrer dans ses bras. Une accolade amicale dont je profitai pour sentir la vie en lui. J'avais réussi à le ramener, mais à quel prix ?

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, son rire se perdit petit à petit et avec tout le sérieux du monde, il me demanda.

- Ok, Cass, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

À mon tour, je perdis mon sourire. Mon cœur battait de plus belle dans ma poitrine, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. J'avais du mal à respirer et mes mains devenaient moites. Je sentais comme une boule dans ma gorge, comme si quelque chose était coincé dedans. La vérité était bloquée, je n'arrivais pas à avouer mon pacte avec les frères. Ils feraient comme la dernière fois : m'enfermer dans un piège à ange pour me poser des tas de questions en me sermonnant avant de m'abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas revivre un tel moment, je ne le supporterais pas. J'étais encore plus brisé qu'avant et je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je bégayais alors, sans réussir à sortir un son potable de ma bouche.

- Je... Hum... Nous pouvons peut-être... Réparer tout ça...

Dean s'approcha de moi, je me sentais prisonnier, comme un petit enfant. Il dut voir mes yeux brillants parce que son visage perdit un peu de sévérité. Mais il ne laissa pas tomber sa question. Avec une douceur qui me fit peur, il reprit.

- Cass... Dis-moi, je t'en prie. Promis, je ne péterais pas un plomb, ok ? Est-ce que c'est la fin du Monde dehors parce que moi, je suis en vie ?

- Oui.

L'aîné baissa la tête, il inspira un bon coup avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est toi qui m'as ramené à la vie ?

- Oui.

- Cass, putain !

Voilà, il commencé à hurler.

- Dean, tu avais promis de ne pas crier.

Le frère se tourna vers le cadet.

- Sammy n'a pas promis. Vas-y, cuisine-le.

L'autre Winchester se tourna vers moi avec un visage triste.

- Non, Dean. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui poser des questions pour savoir ce qu'il a fait. Ou pourquoi il l'a fait.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire et apparemment son frère non plus.

- Quoi ? Sammy, de quoi tu parles ?

Cette fois, le cadet s'énerva. Mais contre Dean et moi. Il souffla un coup pour crier.

- Je parle de vous deux, bande de crétins !

L'aîné tiqua.

- Pardon ?

- Dean... T'as jamais capté que Cass ferait tout pour toi ? Son premier pacte avec Crowley, c'était pour t'aider et t'épargner. Il a tué ses frères et sœurs pour te sauver, il a renié son Père, il s'est rebellé, combattu à tes côtés, perdu ses pouvoirs et il est même devenu un humain. Sans parler des centaines de tortures qu'il a subies pour te protéger. Il est allé au Paradis, au Purgatoire, et même en Enfer pour te sauver. Là, il provoque la fin du Monde pour TOI ! C'est le niveau au-dessus, je pense que, comme preuve d'amour, on ne peut pas faire mieux...

Le Winchester fit les gros yeux. Un long silence suivit avant que Dean ne demande.

- « Son premier pacte avec Crowley » ? Attend, ça veut dire que là...

Désespéré, Sam montra du doigt les graffitis sur le sol du bunker avec les bougies.

- La preuve est juste sous tes yeux, _jerk. _

Puis, Sam se tourna vers moi.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas voulu l'Apocalypse au début, pas vrai ?

J'étais encore sous le choc, mais je répondis néanmoins.

- Hum... Non. Au départ, je voulais échanger la vie de Dean contre mon âme. Mais je n'en ai pas, comme tous les anges. Et il n'a pas voulu de ma Grâce non plus. Crowley m'a arnaqué...

Dean railla.

- Ah oui, c'est bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas !

Excédé, je lui expliquai.

- Crowley a tout manigancé. C'est lui qui a envoyé ce loup-garou mutant pour te tuer. Parce qu'il savait que je ferais tout pour te ramener à la vie.

Contre toute attente, Sam se mit à sourire en disant.

- Mais évidemment ! Tout le monde sait que Dean est ton point faible. Même Métatron en a profité ! Et puis attend Dean, dans mon laïus de tout à l'heure, la seule chose que tu as relevée, c'est le premier pacte avec Crowley ? T'es devenu sourd lorsque j'ai parlé de « preuve d'amour » ?

- Nan, j'ai juste effacé cette connerie de mon cerveau au moment où je l'ai entendu.

- C'est con, c'est le seul truc qu'il fallait retenir...

- Merde, j'ai besoin d'une bière...

**…**

Dehors, c'était le chaos. Les tremblements de terre, les démons marchant parmi nous, les inondations et incendies... Bref, nous étions en train de vivre le jugement dernier et que faisions-nous ? Nous étions tous les trois, assis autour d'une table, dans un bunker anti-missile, à boire un verre de Whisky et 2L de bière... Typiquement Winchester.

Dean avala une gorgée d'alcool avant de dire.

- Bon, comment on arrête ça ?

Je tentais alors une réponse.

- Nous tuons Crowley ?

- Si on pouvait butter ce _Son of a bitch, _il serait déjà mort, Cass !

Et il avait raison. Nous étions démunis. Par ma faute. Cela devenait redondant. Sam essaya à son tour.

- Nous devons sauver le Monde, nous pouvons toujours faire un pacte avec les anges, ou alors appeler...

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et coupa son frère.

- Pourquoi, Sammy ?!

- Comment ça ?

- Au nom de quoi nous devons encore sauver le Monde, hein ? Nous stoppons l'Apocalypse tous les ans ! Et l'année suivante, nous devons encore se battre, se sacrifier et tout le bordel habituel. Sérieux, nous luttons pour rien. J'pense que c'est le destin de la planète de sombrer dans le chaos, sinon tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le cadet fut sous le choc.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas sérieux, Dean ? Tu ne veux rien faire ? Laisser tous ces gens mourir ? Dean, c'est atroce !

- Non. Vois ça comme « une nouvelle ère ». La survie du plus fort.

Sam était outré. Il se tourna vers moi pour avoir mon soutien.

- Cass, dis quelque chose !

Je baissais la tête en avouant.

- Il a raison.

- QUOI ?

- Dean a raison. La fin du monde a été programmée depuis des millénaires. Vous n'avez fait que la retarder année après année. Le jour du jugement dernier doit arriver.

Plus en colère que jamais, Sam hurla.

- Ah ouais ?! Et dans ta foutue bible, c'est toi qui provoque la fin des temps !?

- Non. Mais peut importe qui la provoque en réalité. La finalité reste la même.

Le cadet se leva pour se tenir debout devant nous en défendant son idée.

- La finalité ? Tu parles bien de l'extermination de tous les humains, pas vrai ?

- Juste une partie.

Le frère se mit à bouger sur place, faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras pour exprimer son mécontentement.

- Oh « juste une partie », donc tout va bien ! Bon sang, est-ce que... ?

Je le coupais pour lui expliquer d'une façon plus efficace.

- Le futur ne peut pas être modifié !

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Je me tournais alors vers Dean pour lui demander.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

D'abord choqué, sans comprendre ma question, le Winchester regarda la date sur son téléphone portable. Lorsqu'il la lut, il tiqua. Voilà, il venait d'avoir le déclic. Il resta sans voix, ce qui ne plut pas à son frère.

- Quoi ? Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Nous sommes le 1er août 2014...

- Ouais... Et ?

Tout en répondant à Sam, Dean me regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est la date fatidique... Celle du futur que l'autre emplumé de Zacharie m'a montré... Le 1er août 2014, ce fut l'Apocalypse à cause du virus Croatoan. Dans la vision, je me suis retrouvé en face du Dean de 2014. Un sacré con, je l'avoue. Mais Cass a raison. À quelques différences près, nous vivons ce futur-là.

Sam fit la moue en questionnant.

- Ah oui, et quelles sont ces « différences » ?

- Bah, déjà, tu n'as pas Lucifer qui se balade dans tes pompes et Bobby a déjà passé l'arme à gauche. Mais sinon, tout correspond.

- Ouais, à part Croatoan, hein. Puisque c'est Cass qui a fait un pacte avec Crowley, là.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Ouais bon, au moins nous n'aurons pas de zombies à tuer.

Dépité, Sam se tourna vers moi pour me dire.

- J'espère que cette preuve d'amour donnera quelque chose...

**…**

Sam avait raison sur un point : ma preuve d'amour à donner suite. Je suis actuellement au camp « Chitaqua ». Oui, quitte à subir le futur, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Le bunker reste toutefois notre QG. Mais au camp militaire que nous avons construit, nous aidons d'autre personne. Des chasseurs, pour la plupart. Mais aussi des proches tels que Garth et Charlie. Un an venait de se passer depuis l'Apocalypse. La moitié de la population humaine avait péri dans les catastrophes naturelles. Crowley se terrait en Enfer, il devait crouler sous le poids des nouvelles âmes récemment acquises.

D'après Dean, je ressemble au Castiel de 2014 : sans pouvoirs, vêtu d'une vieille chemise et d'un baggy kaki. Mais contrairement à son futur, je ne suis pas drogué. À part à Dean lui-même. Parce que je suis avec lui, maintenant. Grâce à ses nombreuses prises de tête avec Sam, l'aîné avait accepté le lien qui nous unissait lui et moi.

Je suis là, dans une vielle bicoque en bois à raconter mon histoire sur une machine à écrire. Nouvelle ère, nouvelle bible : la mienne. Dieu est mort, plus aucun ange ne se trouve au Paradis, mais j'ai décidé de raconter les raisons de ce nouveau Monde ainsi que son organisation. Rien n'est terminé, évidemment. Et alors que j'appuie frénétiquement sur les touches de ma machine, Dean rentre dans la pièce avec ce sourire en coin que je lui connais si bien.

- Toujours en train de retracer tes blablas, Cass ?

- Oui.

Il me prit par la main pour me faire lever de ma chaise et m'embrasse avidement avant de me dire.

- Je t'aime, Cass. Et je suis avec toi. Ici, à la fin de toute chose...

Je plisse des yeux en souriant.

- Tu viens de réciter une réplique du « Seigneur des Anneaux » ?

Il rigole. J'aime l'entendre rire.

- Ah ouais...

Il a raison. Nous sommes ici, ensemble, à la fin de toute chose. La fin d'un Monde et le début d'un nouveau.

_Lorsque ta peine est trop grande_

_Et meurtrit est ton âme,_

_Les démons, tu demandes,_

_Et leur Pacte, tu réclames. _

**THE END. **


End file.
